This invention relates to toy tanks having turrets and cannons and more particularly such tanks which include articulated track members for movably supporting same in a realistic fashion. Known toys with tracks such as toy tanks, tractors or the like having track type support members generally include reversed rubber cog belts which convey the idea but are not accurate representations of actual track mechanisms either in terms of function or performance in operation. Similarly, such track type tanks rarely include a pivotable turret with an automatic feeding and dispensing system for projectiles.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a toy tank with a pivotable turret which includes an articulated multi-element track system that is able to follow the contours of the surface terrain.
Moreover it is a further object of the invention to provide a toy tank with a turret that includes an automatic projectile containing and feeding system which operates to load the breech of the cannon when same is cocked.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a realistic toy cannon which functions in a realistic manner thereby stimulating the user's imagination.